This invention relates to a device for indexing a specific card from the stack of the cards containing information such as telephone numbers, names, addresses and the like.
The indexing device of the type heretofore used usually utilizes a sliding mechanism which is relatively inconvenient in operation and some times follows erroneous indexing results.
The general object of the invention is, therefore, to provide a novel indexing device which is conveniently operable to obtain an accurate indexing result without any error.
In accordance with the indexing device of the present invention, an indexing operation is carried out by manually depressing one or more push buttons for selecting a particular card from the stack of cards superimposed on the base box of the device.
A principal object of the invention is to provide a card indexing device which comprises a base box for supporting a stack of reference cards superimposed thereon, a selection means arranged in the head room of the base box for selectively indexing one card from the stack of cards and a covering member operatively connected to the base box and having a hanger for lifting a group of cards above the selected card while leaving the selected card on the top of the stack on the base box for ready inspection by the operator.
The selection means comprises a lever arm pivoted to a cross shaft and having at its one end a push button and at its opposite end a plunger. The lever arm is resiliently carried by a support bar mounted in the head room of the base box.
The covering member at its rear side is pivotably connected to the rear end of the base box so that the covering member is opened in cooperation with the operation of selecting means. When the front side of the covering member is pivoted upwardly for opening, the card hanger provided inside of the covering member picks up the group of cards above the selected card from the stack of cards superimposed on the base box so that the selected card is left on the top of the stack remaining on the base box for ready inspection by the operator.
The invention will be more fully described hereinafter with reference to the accompanying drawings in which: